With the sizes of integrated circuits becoming increasingly smaller, the respective formation processes also become increasingly more difficult, and problems may occur where conventionally no problems have occurred. For example, in the formation of Fin Field-Effect Transistors (FinFETs), the sizes of source/drain regions become increasingly smaller, making contact resistance increasingly higher.